It's a Brand New World
by Lady Lucis
Summary: My first try at angst. Ever wonder what would happen if a Princess of Heart got turned into a Nobody? I know, makes no sense, read and it will. DemyxXOC ZexionXOC RoxasXNaminé -Mild language and gore.
1. Last Day in Paradise

_Author's Note:: Ok, so this is intended to be an extremely late Christmas present for Aya-chan, but hopefully she'll like it enough so that she'll forgive me… I forgot I can't draw to save my life…… it's the thought that counts!! *sweatdrop* Ok, so this is also my first try at angst, so please don't rate me too harshly… Read and Review!! If I don't get a review, I'm not posting the next chapter? Got it? OK!! HERE I START!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KHII or any related characters therein, I DO however, own Lucis, Ryuu still owns himself, and Ayame owns the new character that will be introduced, Ayame… ENJOY!!_

_A/N:: Oh, before I forget, this is written in a very weird style and I apologize beforehand for any comprehension difficulties. Leave me a review for any problems, and I'll straighten them out, ok? NOW I'll start…._

"_Speech" ~thought~ (IDK why I did it like that, I just thought it looked cool.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's a Brand New World

"DEMDEM!! Where are you?!" Luci called. Hide and go seek was always hilarious with him. It didn't matter that it was forbidden for her to know he was alive. Well, no. Not 'living' per se, because Nobodies aren't 'alive'. Luci snorted in derision, ~Nobodies are too alive. They might not have hearts, but they are alive, and they can feel emotion.~ She thought to herself. Finally she spotted him trying to hide in the puddle again… "DEMY!! Found you!"

"Damn… Why do you have to be so FAST?!", he whined, "You always catch me before I even get a chance to hide!!"

"First off, wings…", she pointed behind her at the giant white-feathered angel wings with the gold speckled spots, "Second, what part of 'the speed of light' don't you get?" she teased him in reply, trying to get him to lighten up. ((A/N: Yes, I know, puns=No No))

"I forgot about that… You know, I'm supposed to be finding this world's guardians… little do THEY know I've already found them…" Demyx, Number Eight in the Organization, was leading a forbidden friendship with the Fantasy Realm's two guardians. Luci, along with her unofficial boyfriend Ryuu, were guarding the world. Luci had moved here to help with the reconstruction.

She grinned at him in reply. "Come on, I have to go find Ry-Ry now!!" She yelled rather too loudly for the silent castle, but being with her friends always made her act like she had too much sugar… "Ry-Ry!! I'm gonna find you now!!" after a couple seconds of flying through the deserted halls, she realized he would probably be hiding at the bottom of the lake, as always. The castle was only deserted because most of the citizens were outside relaxing on this beautiful day. Ryuu owned the castle, so he knew every square inch of it, including the multiple lakes and rivers. She knew he would be at their favorite lake, the one right outside the palace gardens.

Ryuu was a prince of one of the kingdoms of the Fantasy Realm. Prince Ryuu of Rivendale. His parents had been killed in the attack that had decimated both her home world and the Fantasy Realm. Lucis, or Luci as was more common, was a princess of a neighboring kingdom. Princess Luci lived in Rivendale with Ryuu now, while her twin sister Princess Noctis, remained on earth with her friend Chibiusa. Ryuu and Lucis had actually met on earth. Luci had been following her sister, who was mad at her for something again, when she had gotten into a scuffle. She lost her sister, but ended up falling into a lake, where Ryuu saved her. After Rivendale was restored, she didn't want to leave, so she remained there with Ryuu, only telling his advisors that they were dating.

Since Luci had gone after Demyx first, Ryuu had enough time to fully settle on the bottom of the lake. Hearing a tapping resonate through the water, he looked up to Luci standing on the shore and tapping a foot to get his attention. Demyx was already behind her. He shook his head and climbed out of the water, fully dry. "Man… I thought I had you that time!"

"Nope! Although I still have no idea how you can stay under the water that long, you're an elf, not a fish!" she retorted quickly. Ryuu truly was an elf. He had blonde spiky hair and gorgeous blue eyes, not to mention the addicting stereotypical pointy ears. Yes, Luci had a thing for playing with the ears, which Ryuu hated, but learned to deal with…

"Wow, we're both so predictable… Water aligned, we hide in water… I tried to hide in the puddle again. I almost made it, but those wings give her an advantage. She's just too fast." Demyx said glumly.

"Not an advantage… believe me…" Luci responded shortly, glancing up at Ryuu with an 'I'm sorry' expression. But that quickly went away with a smile from Ryuu. It wasn't HER fault she knew them so well. They were like open books…

A dark blur out of the corner of her eye, and Luci whipped around. There was a sorcerer nobody behind her. Another blur, and there was one behind Ryuu. She looked at Demyx with slight concern, but he just shook his head with a slightly confused look. Two more appeared next to each of the originals. "Demyx, I know these aren't yours, but can you get them to go away please? They're giving me bad vibes."

"I can't! They won't listen!" he yelled, summoning his own dancer nobodies to try to get them to move.

"Hey, calm down Demy, let's not call attention to ourselves here." Luci said soothingly. Something told her to go to Ryuu. She took a step in his direction, suddenly scared for him, when flower petals rained down from above, along with the sound of sarcastic clapping.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Demyx has actually managed to succeed in a mission. But it seems he's forgotten one thing. Bring them back to the Superior." Marluxia gestured to the proximity between Demyx, Ryuu, and Luci. "You know you'll probably be turned into a dusk for this one, right? Oh well, I never liked you anyway. Sorcerers!" The sorcerer nobodies clearly showed where he had his orders from, Xemnas, the Superior himself.

"RYUU!!" Luci went to run forward, but got dragged back as all three nobodies held her back while her boyfriend was brutally murdered before her eyes. "You… You BASTARD!! I will kill you, Marluxia!" she continued struggling to reach Ryuu, but the nobodies dragged her back to Marluxia.

"Well my little Princess, I'm afraid you can't do that. We don't have time. Throw her in holding room 232." He replied, smirking all the while.

Luci, still trying to reach Ryuu, was being dragged backwards towards a portal. The sorcerer nobodies finally got a better grip on her and threw her through the portal, where she landed on a hard black-covered bed, in a room where the walls and ceiling were painted black. The curtains were black velvet, and there were no other furnishings in the room. Knowing she would have to fight, she summoned her daggers and a couple throwing knives. About a minute later, there was a sound of yelling and pounding on the door multiple times. ~It would seem Demyx can't portal in and the door is locked.~ she thought impersonally. She wasn't mad at Demyx, in fact it was quite the opposite, she was proud of him. She thought he was a lunatic for trying to save her skin and not his own, but she was proud of him. Marluxia came in via portal just that second and bashed hard on the door to shut Demyx up. Then the sobbing started. ~Poor Demyx, he gets upset over the slightest things. How can you say nobodies can't feel? Maybe some just choose not to.~

"Ok little Princess, we can do this one of two ways. Either you give up now, and it will be much less painful for you later, or we fight, and I win." Marluxia said cockily.

"How about option three? We fight, _I _win, you give me my Ryuu back, and Demyx goes free with me. How about THAT, huh Petal Boy?" She retorted, glaring at him.

"How do you know that nickname?!" he fumed. Seeing her just smirk in reply, he said, "Ah, that's right. The little soon to be dusk."

"Not gonna happen, Petal Boy!" Without warning, she shot forward, swinging with the daggers. Marluxia return parried with the handle of his scythe, but a few swipes landed anyway. Marluxia took a slice with the scythe, and Luci caught it on one hilt and slashed forward with the other. Marluxia jumped back and to the side. He took another swipe with his scythe, and Luci jumped back to avoid it, landing right in front of the foot of the bed, with the backs of her legs touching it. Marluxia shifted to a two handed grip on the scythe, and jumped forward, the handle hitting and pressing down on Luci's throat, shoving her down on the bed. He grabbed one of the knives she was trying to stab him with, and proceeded to slash at whatever he could reach. Luci, getting over her shock, grabbed her other knife and shifted so she could put some leverage behind the thrust. She jammed it as hard as she could into his chest, then using the momentum, flipped him off of and over her, with her still following. He must have switched his grip on his scythe though, because a sudden ripping sensation and an intolerable pain right between her wings along with a sound of shattering glass and a portal opening and closing told her that Marluxia had survived and she was dead.

Demyx finally managed to portal in once he heard the glass shattering. He had no idea what he would find, and part of him didn't want to know. But, he portalled into the room anyway. He arrived just in time to see a shocked Marluxia falling through the shattered window, and a heavily bloodied Luci swaying on her feet.

"Dem…", she took a step forward with a questioning face, "yx?" she toppled forward.

He jumped forward to catch her, but she was already lost to a sea of nothingness. "You idiot!! Why'd you have to fight him!! If you'd given me a couple more seconds, I would have gotten through and got you free!! But NO! You go and get yourself killed for me!!" He told himself that, but he knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't have been able to get into that room, no matter what he tried.

Axel had been running from Ayame down this corridor, and at the sound of familiar sobbing, he figured it was a perfect excuse to not only escape Ayame's wrath, but also to tease Demyx. "Ok, who yelled at you this time, and what was the prank?" he asked with a mock sigh. He opened the door to room 232, and yelled, "HOLY SHIT!! Demyx!! What's your problem?!"

"I swear, I swear, I didn't do it!! I didn't hurt her! I would never hurt her! Marluxia!" Demyx abruptly started sobbing again.

"AH! Where?!" Axel looked around frantically for a place to hide.

"Out the window!! Luci and him were fighting! I finally got in here and Marluxia was flying out the window, and Luci was just standing there!! She started to say my name, took a step and fell!!" Demyx screamed, attracting the attention of Roxas walking past room 229 playing his videogames. He dropped the game system, and ran over to the source of the noise. When he came in view of the open door, he yelled in surprise at the scene.

There was blood everywhere. The nobody who happened to be making most of the noise was seated on the floor, cradling a girl with short brown hair covered in blood. He was petting her hair and sobbing violently. Her skirt was mostly ripped, and her top was ripped in several places around the midsection, but thankfully, nothing too revealing. The bow on her top was nothing but a couple of threads now. Axel was standing nearby, completely frozen in both shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe one of his best friends other than Roxas was… he couldn't even think the word. His shoulders were starting to shake, and you could tell he was about to cry. Axel walked over to the shattered window, peered out it and announced, "Well, Petal Boy is definitely dead." The rest of the room was the same, but… oh… he realized what must have happened. He could see a line of blood on the wall with the window. He had heard most of the yelling coming from the open door, so he hadn't needed to ask what happened. While surveying the 'damage' he thought, ~While she was throwing Marluxia out the window, he must have stabbed her in the back, and his velocity must have carried the blade with him. When Luci must have moved… in essence, it was suicide. Gee, that's nice.~ he thought angrily. Roxas was in shock. He didn't know how they would explain to Ryuu. 'Well, you see, your girlfriend killed herself…' somehow he didn't think that would go over well. Both he, Axel, and Zexion had often accompanied Demyx to go visit and hang out with Luci and Ryuu. Suddenly he realized, Luci wouldn't be here without Ryuu. "Where's Ryuu?" Roxas blurted out. At this, Demyx started sobbing HARDER if that was even possible. Roxas didn't need an answer, he understood. "Oh god! I was just remembering!! I was trying to find Axel because Xemnas is going for you! He caught Aya trying to find something to kill you with!"

"Oh now what! Wha'da we do?! The Superior can't find out!" Demyx yelled again, but stopped when both Roxas and Axel clapped their hands over his mouth.

"Ok, I have an idea. You take the credit for what Marluxia did. The Superior won't get mad at you, and say that Marluxia wanted to fight her, and when she killed him, you got upset and killed her. Say you want to keep her as a pet for what she did to Marluxia, and have your dancers bring her to your room. We'll meet you there!" Roxas explained quickly, portalling out with Axel.

The Superior barely missed Roxas and Axel, and Demyx told him exactly what Roxas told him to. Xemnas bought the whole thing, hook, line, and sinker.

Taking care to make it look like he hated Luci, but still staying gentle, he told his dancers to take her away, then portalled after them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, are you sure about this?" Axel asked for the millionth time. "I'm not going to burn her?"

"Just trust me, she doesn't burn." Demyx responded testily.

"Alright, but you better know what you're talking about dude." Axel sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayame portalled in finally finding Axel. "AHA!! AXEL!! You are SO dead this time!!" she just walked in on a very awkward scene. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were all grouped tightly around a bed where there was apparently something resting. The girl tried to sit up and Demyx pushed her down gently. They still had no idea she was there, even though she yelled so loud, Castle Oblivion ought to have heard. "What the hell are you guys doing? Are you trying to gang rape the poor girl?!"

They all jumped, but Axel jumped the highest, turning and hiding behind Roxas for a shield. "Gee thanks buddy. That's really nice of you Axel. I'll remember this when I pull a prank." Roxas joked dryly.

This left the bed in clear view however, and Ayame walked over quickly. "Oh dear… You idiots!...", she yelled at the boys, Roxas and Axel were now cowering behind Demyx, who stood his ground against Ayame's threatening glare. "Hey, are you okay? Did these bad boys hurt you?" Ayame asked the girl kindly.

"No, they actually just semi-saved my life. Although, I guess I'm not technically 'alive' now am I, Demyx?" Demyx just shook his head in reply.

"Who are you?... _WHAT_ are you?" Ayame asked, suddenly spotting the wings curled up behind the girl.

"Um… good question… I guess I'm a nobody now?" Demyx just nodded again, semi-ashamed. "So, I guess, I'm Lucix…"

"Ok. So are you a new recruit to the Organization?" She questioned.

"I don't think so. I THINK I'm Demyx's pet…" Lucix mock-glared at the nobody in question.

~Pet…? Ok, now THAT sounds wrong…~ "Oh dear… Well, come with me. Let me get you some halfway decent clothes, and then we'll talk to the Superior." Ayame gestured for Lucix to follow her into a portal. Lucix looked back and Roxas nodded slightly, while Demyx flinched at the part about the Superior. Axel just remained hidden. "And Axel, I haven't forgotten about you. We'll talk LATER." Ayame snarled at Axel, although since both him and Roxas were still hiding behind Demyx, it looked like she was yelling at Demy, who just flinched in pity for Axel.

"So, who are you?" Lucix asked, jumping through the portal after her.

"Name's Ayame. I'm Number XIV of Organization XIII, the Cloaker of Shadow…" She continued looting through her bureau looking for something for Lucix to wear, "Here, these should fit, go get changed in that bathroom and come out when you're done. Oh, and call me Aya, by the way."

"Ok, I might be new to the whole 'Nobody' thing, but I'm not a little kid. And it's Lux then." Lucix replied dryly. She walked into the bathroom. When she came out, she was wearing a cute yellow top, and a knee length reddish-orange skirt. She left her heels on, however. They were comfortable enough. She straightened out her hair, having already taken a shower to get rid of the blood, and said, "Ok. Let's go. Leave Demyx with the boys, though. I don't want him to have to deal with the Superior more than once in a day because of me."

"Ok, well, let's go then. Don't want to keep Xemnas waiting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ok, so how was the prologue? Chapter one is up next, but not unless I get reviews!!_

_NEXT UP:: "Chapter One: A Meeting with the Superior!!"_

_Always Love, ~Vera-chan* out!_


	2. Start of a Life of Torture

Vera:: Sorry it took so long to get the first chapter up, my laptop somehow got a virus and killed my entire hard drive… I had to re-write everything...

Demyx:: I thought Macs can't GET viruses…

Vera:: That's what I thought too, seems I was sadly mistaken, for I lost EVERY little BIT of my life and everything I wrote: stories, journals, songs; you name it, I lost it. Three years of my life down the freaking toilet… MACS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET VIRUSES! THAT'S WHY I GOT A FREAKING MAC INSTEAD OF THE COOL FINGERPRINT-SCANNING VISTA!!!! Two FREAKING **YEARS** OF MY LIF---

*Demyx puts up the story while Vera continues ranting*

Demyx:: Ignore her, she's still in mourning. If Vera had her head on straight she'd likely be saying the disclaimer(s), but…. She doesn't so….. Vera-chan does not own Kingdom Hearts I or II, otherwise Sora would end up with Riku instead of that prissy little rat Kairi [She blames Phoenix for getting her into that pairing]. The song used in this chapter is Bring me to Life by Evanescence, which she doesn't own any more than she owns Kingdom Hearts… She also doesn't own Ryuu or Maxy. Though she DOES own her plot and Lucis/Lucix.

*Vera can still be heard ranting in the background as Demyx makes a face at her*

Demyx:: ON WITH THE FIC!

(A/N: The italicized and centered words are the lyrics to the song that should be heard at the same time as the paragraph below it if you want to play the song and read at the same time… It really sets the mood and tells you how my OC is feeling at that particular time.) "Speech" ~Thought~

* * *

~*A Brand New World*~

Chapter 1: "Superior say WHAT?!"

The meeting room, their "throne" room, was nearly full by the time Maxy led Lucix in. _Mostly_ being the key word. Both the Superior and a certain water-controlling Nobody were conspicuously absent. Maxy paid no mind to this, simply smiling sympathetically at Lucix and portalling off to her seat. A flash of white finally drew Lucix's attention to the actual thrones, where Zexion, Roxas, and Axel were passing a note back and forth through portals. Maxy intercepted one before it got to a portal and joined in the note-passing frenzy. From the look of mingled horror and torture on the usually-stoic Zexion's face, Roxas and Axel had left him out of the loop until she walked into the room. Zexion was probably assuming the worst, unknowing that the worst had already long since happened. Maxy finally sighed, shook her head, and portalled to him herself to explain, leaving out one or two of the major secrets she had not yet been exposed to to even know was part of his only-slightly-appeased-and-still-mostly-horrified expression. ((A/N: I like hyphenated phrases… So I make my own… Often.)) A good seven minutes late to his own meeting, Xemnas finally arrived to start, but still without Demyx.

"Where is number nine?" The commanding voice completely destroyed what was left of the silence since the note-passing stopped, as well as most of Lucix' waning sanity. Said waning-but-still-there-by-a-shred ((A/N: See? ....Alright, I'll stop interrupting the story now…)) sanity caused her to hold back her violence and instead float her way up in front of Xemnas' throne to answer his query.

"I see I have not been given a chair… I expect that means I am supposed to either kneel or stand. I shall NOT kneel, nor shall I stand. I shall fly and be at the same level or higher than you…" Seeing Xemnas' look of combined rage and amusement, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's in his room. He sent me here in his stead."

A calculating glint showed in Xemnas' eyes as he spoke in a much milder tone than he had previously used. "….Interesting…….. Well, I won't keep the meeting waiting if Nine isn't coming….. So we begin again, my fellow Nobodies, Kingdom Hearts is far from completion, and until it is, we will remain without hearts, and without our true power as Nobodies. For in the heart lies the true power of rage, anger, pain, and destruction." Lucix immediately floated back down to the ground to listen without Xemnas being able to see her face and give away her ruse. ~He thinks hearts and black emotions are power? What the heck? This dude needs a MAJOR reality check. Black emotions aren't power, white emotions are… He's _half_ right. _Half. Barely half. _I won't correct him yet, let him continue his incorrect assumptions, it might end up benefitting myself to either tell him at a later date or remain silent so he's easier to take down…… Oh carpcakes, what's he saying now?~ Lucix tuned back in just in time to hear Xemnas speak about Marluxia's 'stone having gone out'. She wasn't sure what that meant and filed it away for Demyx to explain later. However once he had finished his speech, or even slightly before, a couple of small whoops started up from Axel and Roxas; both having had the unfortunate opportunity of a prank gone wrong and ending up with the Graceful Assassin trying to… assassinate… them. No doubt Demyx would have been cheering too, had he been in the room at the time.

Despite knowing that none of the inhabitants of the Castle That Never Was should have had any _real_ reaction to the news, another female voice spoke up cursing. "Who killed him?! Who killed Marluxia?!" ~Larxene? Has to be. That's the only other girl in the Organization other than Aya, as according to Dem that is. I don't know why she's so worked up; she can't feel, right? Unless she's annoyed cause he was—seemingly—the only guy in this damned place with a sense of how to treat a girl…~ Lucix grinned and lofted up to Larxene's throne, hiding her expression quickly to keep from giving away the joke.

"I did. Got a problem with that? At least it makes sense, you're both obnoxious, unfeeling, vain bitches obsessed with your own greatness. Sad, really. It's his own fault." She shrugged and acted like she didn't care, all the while keeping her eyes on Larxene in case she decided to jump her.

"You- you- _you_ killed Marluxia? You're a girl! And a pipsqueak at that! He would never have been beaten by a wimp like you!" Larxene was clearly incredulous, completely disbelieving of Lucix' statement and obviously ignoring her insults.

"Hate to tell you—not—but it's true. Your PRECIOUS _Marluxia_ is a wimp that got killed by a girl!" Lucix snarled right back at Larxene, unable to control her temper as she thought of Ryuu. Larxene began to yell curses that had Lucix so shocked she forgot to beat her wings and began falling. She caught herself a few feet above the ground and flapped back up to Larxene's throne.

"Ladies, wait until the meeting is over… Larxene! Shut up before you join him!" Xemnas growled at having to try to control his Organization, but Twelve quickly silenced at his command. "Continuing from before Number Twelve's unseemly outburst, the new recruit has to fight one of the Organization. Who wishes to fight her?" ~Apparently I'm going to be forced to join the Organization… Stupid Xemnas doesn't even know who he's dealing with here. I have no doubts that if I don't win this fight, I'll be killed for sure this time. Demyx's pet or not.~ Lucix looked up to see Maxy, Roxas, Axel, Xigbar, and Larxene all volunteering for the fight. She knew the first three would be a guaranteed win, but the other two were more of an unknown. "Larxene, you fight her. You already seem to have been more than willing just a few minutes previously." ~Crap.~

"Yes Superior, I'd be _glad_ to fight the new… _recruit_." A grim laugh twisted her words into something that Lucix knew she'd come to regret later.

"You don't scare me. I've dealt with ex-fiancées scarier than you!" Lucix was referencing an arranged near-marriage to a dragon rider named Kyrios, also known as Draco Lord. Ryuu had ended up destroying him in the end, but it had still been a traumatic time for all of them.

Xemnas led the way to a large area where Lucix was intended to either die or come out the champion, the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Before we begin, you two have rules to abide by: No summoning Nobodies, and if either of you wins, you may kill the other." ~Yup, I knew it.~ He led the two of them to the edge of the balcony and pointed down, signifying that they would have to get down there themselves to start the fight. Lucix easily jumped to the top of the balcony and looked down. It was a significant drop. ~I wonder how little miss electric lust over there is gonna get down without breaking her neck…. Though that might mean I win by default…. Feel free to break body parts Larxy, especially that useless spine of yours.~ Larxene completely ignored Lucix's hopes and jumped right over the balcony railing, falling down the drop and landing easily on her feet. ~….Kal'drazstyz damn it!~ Lucix glared down, then leaned forward and let gravity take her until she spread her wings a few feet above the ground, landing in a perfect fighting stance.

Having landed, she glanced around the field quickly. What she had previously thought was a bunch of extremely shiny tiles spread out in random spots across the floor turned out to be puddles of water on a completely solid metal floor. ~Oh. Crap. Someone here DEFINITELY has a home field advantage….. Fudgecake. The whole damn place is a giant bug zapper!~ Just dimly aware that Xemnas had just yelled for it to begin, Lucix tried to summon her daggers and knives, hoping to make it somewhat of an even match….. physically at least. For some reason or another, she could not summon any weapons at all; and Larxene was already bearing down on her, electricity crackling between forward-pointing kunai. ~SHIT!~ Lucix threw herself to the side to avoid the kunai, but the electricity jumped from them to the edge of Lucix's wing, shocking her enough to lose feeling in said appendage… if only for about four seconds. By the time she had shoved herself back up to her feet Larxene was already heading straight for her again. Lucix dodged again, unfortunately continuing the pattern of dodge, get up, and dodge again for at least six minutes. Finally Lucix dodged sloppily and was shocked hard enough and close enough to her heart that she was unable to move, ending up being sent flying backwards into a wall and slumping down to the ground. She regained some small amount of motion and rolled over tediously, keeping herself propped up on her elbows while her head spun. Larxene was cackling viciously, charging as much electricity as she possibly could into one large kunai and leaving Lucix to watch her impending doom speed towards her with an overly-sharpened kunai aimed right at the center of her chest. ~Well, I never thought I die like this… I always figured I'd trip and break my neck…~

A bright blue flash interrupted her thoughts, as well as obscured her vision. As it cleared, a smoky figure of a blond spikey-haired boy with bright blue eyes and pointy ears in a blue tunic and a black undershirt with breeches was clearly visible… to Lucix. "Ryuu?" Her voice was half a gasp of surprise and half a whispered hope, but either way she was hoping with all her heart that he had come back for her, and not to tempt her with things that could never be.

Roxas glanced over to Axel with a look of unease. An unspoken question seemed to pass to his friend as Axel just shook his head helplessly. Was Lucix seeing things? There was no one there but a fast-moving black-cloaked blur. ((A/N: Be thankful I didn't put a cliffy in and end the chapter here…. Also, here starts the song… Play it now if you have it. [Bring Me to Life by Evanescene))

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core,_

_Where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul,_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

The figure turned, seeming to stare deep into her eyes as if to reach into her thoughts. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she kept eye contact with the phantom-boy. Larxene was no more than a yard away as the figure broke eye contact, letting Lucix jump to her feet and take one step backwards, away from both the figure and Larxene. The phantasm easily drew its sword and brought it up, stopping Larxene's forward leap in its tracks.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become._

Roxas blinked uncertainly. Larxene had STOPPED! Had she hit some kind of a reflectaga-type-thing that Lucix had put up at the last second? But he could clearly see the imprint of an old-world-style swordsman's boot in the puddle right between Larxene and Lucix. He saw the boot-imprint, but he didn't see anyone making it. Lucix's next statement made him revise that theory. "RYUU! You're alright! I thought for sure…. Oh, I can't say it…. But Ryuu, I can't believe it!" Lucix seemed overjoyed, almost as if she wanted to jump forward and hug her phantasm, despite the fact that Larxene was not even an inch away from him. "Ryuu!" A gold sword with a white blade and dark purple accents appeared in a burst of gold sparkles in her hand, exactly paralleling the figure's light blue blade with dark blue accents and a gold hilt just like Lucix's. The purple-and-gold Kitten's Roar and the blue-and-gold Dragon's Rage. ((A/N: No idea why I put that… Just more unnecessary character development.)) Lucix jumped forward, slashing with Kitten's Roar, then jumped back and slashing forward again. The phantasm paralleled her movements, the two fighting as if they had fought like this for years.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

Larxene was being thrashed now, Lucix's blade moving ever faster until it was going just about the speed of light. It looked as if there was to be no stopping her, and Larxene was about to go down, and go down HARD. Larxene continued falling back, trying to gain enough ground to get her weapons up and fight instead of constantly blocking all of Lucix's strikes. The brunette whipped her wings back, shooting forward while whipping her sword around in a reverse crescent strike, then a butterfly. The first strike cut the antennae-spikes from her hair, the butterfly knocking all four kunai out of her right hand. Lucix was on the attack, and Larxene was about to lose. The blonde nobody must have figured she had one way to keep from losing, and in her mind it was completely fair. Larxene sneered down her nose, backflipping twice to gain a few yards of distance. The Savage Nymph reached into one of her cloak's pockets, pulling out a blue object.

_Frozen inside without your touch, _

_Without your love, _

_Darling, only you are the life among the dead_

Lucix gasped in shock, her sword falling from her numb grip and clattering to the ground a second before Lucix herself. ~He isn't back. It was just my over-shocked brain wishing it… He's nothing more than a fantasy from the Fantasy Realm itself.~ Two outraged members began yelling from the balcony. "LUX! Up and fight! NOW!" Maxy was yelling herself hoarse trying to get the stunned and once-again-grieving swordswoman to hear her over the clamor on the balcony and in her head.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Another voice suddenly made itself heard over the racket numbers Eight and Fourteen were making. "Luci? What's going on?! Why's Larxene holding Ryuu's Prism over her head like that?! Roxas, what the hell is going on?!" ~Demyx.~ Larxene was grinning like the Cheshire cat, waltzing over to the kneeling brunette with the intention to shove her kunai straight through her chest while all she could do was stare in broken defeat and loss. Her knight would not have been happy with her at this point, but there was nothing Ryuu could do about it.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

A person she would not have expected to help intervened, flipping up and over the railing at the same time a cry of 'Dance water, dance' was heard. A knife-like dagger whistled down, thudding into the ground point-first between Larxene and Lucix. Lucix glanced down at it, wide-eyed, before immediately moving to respond to a yell of "HIT THE DECK!" Maxy smashed full-on into Larxene, booted feet first, knocking her down and into the floor while simultaneously sending the Prism flying in the opposite direction. Demyx's water cushioned its fall before bringing it back up to the balcony for him. Lucix snapped out of her daze suddenly, jumping to her feet. Maxy took off after Larxene again as she forced her way up from under her tackle. While kunai and dagger-knives ((A/N: I'm just gonna call them daggers)) clashed violently, Lucix just watched, readying to jump back into the fray. Maxy jumped back for a second to catch her breath and Lucix took the opportunity to jump in, aiming her sword at Larxene's head from point-blank range, a cold look of unrestrained fury in her eyes. A few fast parries back and forth and Lucix was once again bearing down on the bigger female… Until that is, Lucix's fatal clumsiness caused her to trip over her own two feet and stumble face-first onto the arena floor, leaving Maxy a clear opening to attack again. Maxy again flew in with a dagger-assisted tackle as more unmanned ones banded together to form a giant dagger twice the size of Lucix's sword. Larxene took one look at the never-before-seen massive weapon and the smirk fell from her face as she ran for her nonexistence with Maxy and the crazy-dagger in close pursuit. Larxene seemed to have forgotten all about Lucix as Maxy steered her straight to the brunette.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

Lucix paused in stunned and thankful silence for nearly a full second, then neatly jumped to her feet and tripped Larxene as she bolted past. In no more than a millisecond, Lucix had the elder blonde woman pinned down with the sword she had called back to her hand a few seconds previous. "Checkmate." Her tone came out acid yet emotionless, much like a Nobody's should be. The Superior started clapping, soon joined by the rest of the Organization except Lucix and Larxene, one of which was muffling the cursing of the other into a puddle on the floor. Eventually she let the other Nobody get up, immediately putting her sword to Larxene's throat and looking for all the worlds like she was about to decapitate the blonde. The acidic and emotionless tone continued. "You, are a bitch with no right to live after threatening my Ryuu. Be thankful I don't want your worthless 'blood' on Maxy's clothes." With that she flicked her sword deftly and took off the second antenna-spike before cropping the blonde's hair shorter in the back.

With that she turned and jumped up to the balcony with Maxy, taking the Prism from Demyx before going to walk out of the room. Xemnas caught her before she could leave though, blocking the exit with one blade and smiling at her. "Wait, you can not leave yet… Cilux, Number XV." The brunette's eyes bugged briefly at Xemnas' callous renaming.

"It's Lucix. My name is Lucix. Deal or die… _Superior_." She snarled it at the silver-haired man, without heed to the brash display of emotion she showed. A Nobody as new as Lucix should have been unable to show any emotion at all, much less act like much more than a robot, and Xemnas knew this. He smirked dangerously, beckoning Demyx to come closer to him.

"How exactly did you say your pet came into being Nine?" As Demyx thought swiftly, Xemnas smirked wider. "You never did say… Why don't you enlighten us all? Did you actually seek revenge for your fellow Nobody that you so openly hated, or did _you_ cause Eleven to fade?"

"Please. As much as I am loathe to admit it, Nine did best me. Rather easily since I was tired from fighting Eleven." Lucix snarled and shot Demyx her best death glare, silently apologizing if it hurt him. Demyx began to speak and back up her story, but Xemnas cut him off by summoning his second blade and shooting a charged blast of Nothingness at the musician. It never contacted as Lucix had thrown herself in the way and had been thrown backwards, knocking them both to the ground anyway.

"Now why would the Nobody that just professed to hating Nine throw herself in the way of an attack that would doubtlessly destroy her master and free her from his ownership?" Xemnas' smile couldn't have gotten any more dangerous as he walked over to the brunette currently working to force herself to stand. "And how did she survive something that should have destroyed a perfectly healthy Nobody at full power? Care to explain yourself Lucix?" Under pretense of helping her up, he gripped her shoulder and hauled her up.

A visible shockwave of Nothingness passed over the brunette from the Superior's hand as she cried out and her legs buckled under her. A second shockwave passed as her legs crumpled completely, now completely dangling from the Superior's grip on her shoulder. ~Don't... I… Can't… No…~ The third shockwave came, centering around the girl's torso as Xemnas threw her across the room. "Nine… Care to explain why your 'Pet' is not a Nobody?" One ethereal blade was pointing at the musician, and the second was pointed at the still brunette slumped against the wall.

A portal formed under Lucix and she disappeared into it. As Demyx turned to see what the noise was, another formed beneath him and he fell into the dungeon. Lucix was already there, crumpled onto the floor how she had fallen. As the Melodious Nocturne ran to check and see if she was still alive, the scene on the balcony was utter chaos. Maxy was currently flipping out that she had just been played into helping a traitor, Zexion was trying to keep her under control, and Xemnas was trying to figure out who else had known that Lucix was not actually a Nobody. As far as Xemnas knew, there was no one else involved in the conspiracy, keeping Axel, Roxas, and Zexion safe from his wrath.

Vera:: Okay, that was generally annoying to type. I think I have Carpal Tunnel now…

Aya:: Oh, stop complaining.

Vera:: *glares and submits to Fanfiction* I want at least five reviews before I actively work on this again. Think you lazy butts who read and don't review can handle that?


End file.
